Under the rain
by The Nova 6
Summary: GatoChina encuentra un amigo debido a un encuentro fortuito. -"Por favor, cuídeme", dijo él. "-No te preocupes aru" -fue la respuesta. China/Japón nekotalias.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia le pertenecen a Himaruya.**

* * *

><p><strong>UNDER THE RAIN<strong>

* * *

><p>Un gatito negro y blanco dentro de una caja de cartón. Eso vio GatoChina al pasar por esa calle. Se quedó mirándolo un rato. Parecía tener cara de hambre y estaba delgado, aunque su cara era demasiado linda.<p>

—Espera aquí aru, te traeré algo de comer —salió corriendo a toda prisa y regresó a su casa, donde su dueño Yao cortaba algo en la cocina. Al sentirlo entrar se volvió.

—Ah, eres tú aru. ¿Qué, vienes a por una sardina? Espera... –el chino sacó un pescadito de la despensa y se lo dio a su gato—. Toma, Lin, toda para ti aru.

GatoChina maulló y salió corriendo con su trofeo, llegándose a donde se encontraba el otro minino en la caja.

—Toma, es para ti aru —abrió la boca y soltó el pescadito en la caja. El pequeño gato se lo comió en dos bocados, y se relamió.

—Gracias...¿por qué ha hecho eso? —hasta su voz era linda para GatoChina, suave y tímida.

—Supuse que tendrías hambre por estar abandonado aru, así que fui a buscarte comida. ¿Te gusta?

La sonrisa que le dirigió el otro minino, cerrando los ojos, fue suficiente recompensa para el chino, que se acercó a la caja de cartón.

—¿Cómo te llamas aru? —le preguntó. El otro gato se desperezó y respondió:

—GatoJapón...pero puedes llamarme Tama. Me lo puso mi anterior dueño antes de dejarme aquí.

—Comprendo aru —GatoChina era por lo menos dos veces más grande que Tama, pero aun así metió medio cuerpo en la caja y lamió con dulzura la cabeza del pequeño gatito, el cual ronroneó.

—Eres tan lindo aru —comentó con las mejillas coloradas—. Si quieres, me puedo quedar a hacerte compañía.

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo con un desconocido como yo? —GatoJapón levantó la cabeza para mirarle. Se llevó otro lametón en el morro.

—Porque no creo que te guste mucho estar solo aru. ¿Me equivoco? —GatoChina le dirigió una mirada cálida. Tama negó con la cabeza—. Entonces me quedaré aru.

GatoJapón se pegó al cuerpo del mayor inmediatamente, haciéndose un ovillo en la caja.

—Por favor, cuídeme —suplicó el pequeño. GatoChina no pudo decirle que no.

Al día siguiente llovía. Pero a GatoChina no le importaba, le gustaba la lluvia, y también pasear bajo ella. Con un pescadito en la boca, iba a ver a GatoJapón para dárselo, como había hecho el día anterior.

—Espero que aun con esta lluvia esté bien aru...y ojalá no le haya pasado nada —iba pensando. Al llegar a la calle, observó la caja de cartón a lo lejos. No parecía que hubiera nadie, y se apresuró a correr hacia allí. Pero GatoJapón sí estaba. Estaba encogido en un rincón de la caja, temblando de frio y maullando lastimeramente. A Lin se le cayó el pescadito de la boca y rápidamente se metió en la caja, abrazándolo con sus patas delanteras y lamiéndolo.

—No te preocupes, Tama aru. Estoy aquí, estoy contigo —le dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su cuerpecito para darle calor.

—S–sáqueme de aquí...se lo ruego —imploró GatoJapón, con una voz muy débil.

GatoChina le prometió que lo haría, pero ¿a dónde le iba a llevar? GatoJapón necesitaba un hogar y cariño, y si lo llevaba a su casa, seguro que Yao le cortaría en pedazos para cocinarlo...desechó enseguida la idea. Entonces se puso a pensar a toda prisa. Y cayó en la cuenta. Recordaba que su amo tenía un amigo al que le encantaban los gatos y estaba buscando uno. Kiku, o algo así se llamaba. Si le llevaba a Tama...

—Enseguida te saco aru —agarró al pequeño con la boca del pelo del cuello sin apretar demasiado y salió corriendo de allí con él, hasta la casa del japonés, donde, al llegar, se puso a rascar frenéticamente la puerta, tratando de llamar la atención del dueño de la casa.

—¿Quién es? —Japón abrió y vio a los dos gatos—. Ah, hola. ¿Eres el gato de Yao–san?

GatoChina asintió rápidamente, y depositó a GatoJapón en el suelo. Kiku lo recogió inmediatamente y lo envolvió con ambas manos. Por suerte, el felino era lo suficientemente pequeño como para caber ahí.

—Pobrecillo, está helado...no pasa nada ya, Lin —le tranquilizó el japonés—. Yo me ocuparé de cuidar a este pequeño.

El gatito abrió los ojos y miró a GatoChina, el cual se sentía feliz y satisfecho. Su pequeño amigo tendría un hogar, y alguien que le quisiera.

—Arigatō, Chūgoku neko... —le dijo, volviendo a sonreírle con gratitud. GatoChina le devolvió la sonrisa, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de allí. GatoJapón sería feliz, estaba seguro de eso.

**FIN**


End file.
